With the recent advent of digital transmission technology, subscriber television systems are now capable of providing many other services in addition to traditional analog broadcast video. For example, two-way and advanced one-way communications between a subscriber and a subscriber network system headend are now possible. The home communication terminal (“HCT”), including digital HCTs (or DHCTs), also known as the set-top box, has become an important computing device for accessing video services and navigating a subscriber through a maze of services available.
There are other electronic communications systems that have been used for purchasable recordable media (PRM) content. For example, one may be able to purchase an audio product on the Internet and then download it to a personal computer for future use. The application of electronic communications systems for the sale and delivery of applicable products can offer advantages over more conventional product sales and delivery systems such as phone ordering with parcel delivery. For example, advantages may be offered such as the lower cost of product delivery or the savings of not requiring inventory, floor space, and retail employees. But, the present electronic communications sales and delivery systems are often subject to “bottlenecks” that may result in undelivered media content as requested by a purchaser. Thus, there is a need for dependable delivery of products by way of an electronic communications system.